Sonja Morgan
Sonja Tremont-Morgan, born (November 25, 1963), is a fixture of New York City society, who runs in social circles that include European royalty, business moguls, and top-notch designers. Born Sonja Tremont as the eldest of four children in Albany, New York, her early life started with beauty pageants,and modeling internationally. Morgan attended New York's Fashion Institute of Technology to earn a Bachelors Degree in Marketing and Merchandising ''' and worked in the fashion retail and wholesale industry at the Fashion Bug on Fulton Street in Brooklyn. She then operated high fashion boutique Arlequin on the Upper West side of Manhattan winning an award by '''Olgivy and Mather for Marketing ingenuity. Having jet-setted around the world and modeled in Paris and Milan, Sonja continued to flex her marketing and P.R. skills and worked for multiple restaurants, hotels, and other luxury brands across the country. She promoted such locales as The Plaza Hotel 'and often brought in her famous friends to spice up these locales for their openings. It is here she first earned the moniker '"The Straw That Stirs The Drink" by John H. Mariani, author and Food and Travel Correspondent for Esquire Magazine."''' It was also in the early nineties that '''Donald Trump said to Sirio Maccioni of Le Cirque '''that "Sonja is the glue that gums our gears." Sonja In The City Special Events is a natural entrepenurial arm of Sonja's business ventures as she continues to support her long time charities, premieres and businesses. Maintaining her fashion flair Sonja was featured in the gold standard '''The New York Sunday Styles by Bill Cunningham in 1977 and voted Worst Dressed '''by both '''Mr. Blackwell and Perez Hilton.. She was a Star Magazine subscriber '''as well. Sonja has graced the cover of several Luxury LIfestyle magazines incuding Social Life Magazine, K9 Magazine, Originel Magazine''' and Latino Show Magazine in 2015. Sonja is the ex-wife of John Adams Morgan, one of five sons of Henry S. Morgan (whose grandfather founded''' J.P. Morgan & Company), and former '''Presidents John Adams and John Quincy Adams. ' They married in 1998 and had a daughter in 2000. Sonja loves to travel – be it for her charity work or just for pleasure as she has owned a home in the '''South of France f'or two decades. She also owns a home in '''Telluride, Colorado where she enjoys gardening and skiing. Sonja still lives in her beloved townhouse on the upper east side of Manhattan. Due to demand in 2014, Sonja demonstrated, in several appearances, her toaster oven '''and her famous ground breaking recipes that '''Tina Fey shouted out on 30 Rock. She also shares her recipes on her You Tube Channel, Website and through her newsletter. She decided to not go into full production with her toaster oven as she was told by the Department Stores and Branding experts she was a fashion lifestyle brand and that she should start with fashion rather than an appliance. Sonja Morgan New York Fashion and Jewelry was later revealed at Fashion Week 2015. Sonja Home will debut her home goods and appliances at a later date. Sonja is also a movie producer. The Marsh '''starring Oscar winner '''Forest Whitaker '''of The Last King of Scotland and '''Gabrielle Anwar '''of Burn Notice and Tudors won two awards. Her glamorous life, however, has not been void of trouble Her production company, '''Sonja Productions, LLC, was sued by Hannibal Pictures. Inc for breach of contract claiming that she agreed to finance their film, then backed out. Sonja claimed that she never agreed to finance the film personally but with investors. The jury ruled in favor of Hannibal Pictures, Inc over a movie that was never made. Acording to recently released court documents it was revealed that Sonja was ordered to pay $7M which resulted in Sonja filling a Chapter 11 protection and reorganization of her estate to successfully settle the judement. Sonja then filed an appeal that Hannibal pictures, Inc was not incorporated when signing the one month deal memo as they claimed. Sonja serves as an inspiration to many who watch her as she manages and navigates, with grace through divorce, single motherhood, and financial difficulties, against all odds . She is currently starring in the New York series of the Real Housewives, with appearances on The Millionaire Matchmaker, Million Dollar Listing New York and was featured in a movie short by fashion designer Alexander Wang co-starring Chris Kattan '''of Saturday Night Live fame. Sonja launched her CBS Play.it podcast '''Sonja In The City January of 2015 where she talks fashion, culture and current events with special guests. In February of 2015 Sonja launched Sonja Morgan New York in a fashion and jewelry show for New York Fashion Week to rave reviews and with the support of New York's movers and shakers, stylists, designers, and socialites sitting front row. The fashion line features luxury fabrics, and special detailed trims The jewelry is of fine gem stones set in gold reflecting her timeless old world style that is unique Sonja Morgan New York. In September of 2015 Sonja launched''' Sonja Morgan New York Swimwear ''' with her fashion, jewelry and swimwear show for Spring Summer Fashion Week in New York City.